Code Earthbound
by samusdude2
Summary: Code lyoko gets in a bit of a twist with XANA for the 5th time and they have a few team problems meanwhile Ness has to go to a boarding school because he Failed french so the best situtation: Going to france.
1. Chapter 1

"get to the tower stat Aelita!" Jeremie said with fear since Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were out of life points and knocked out of lyoko for the period of time "dont you think i would be trying to die if i didn't know where the right tower is!" Aelita exclamined and rolled over the top of a drone to kill it and ran into the tower" She took two steps and typed in Code Lyoko and got the job done once again. Jeremie let out a big sigh knowing that for the 5th time XANA fails to take over lyoko and that everything was gonna be cool.

"WHY!" Ness cried as his mom was sending him lucas claus and his dog king off to france to learn more about french because he had gotten an F on his report card. "you know why you got an F on your report card and now im shipping you to france to learn about it and at least get an C now go this bus will get you there." Ness was mad that he had to leave Onett but when lucas spoke about his girlfriend being on the bus Ness ran to find her when he finally did it turned out that she failed french like Ness and Lucas did and turned to be going to the same boarding school as he and lucas was going. However, for Ness there was bad news: he had to have king dropped off speaking of which Ness decided to sneak king in and not listen to wat the school had to say

"You need to watch wat your doing in there" Jeremie said hotly "Odd u need to stay focussed Ulrich u and Yumi need to stop looking at each other and focus on backing up Odd to help Aelita who has to get to the tower faster." Yumi and Ulrich were silent Odd was mad calling Jeremie a lazy kid who does nothing but sit around typing on a computer and barking orders and Aelita didn't like wat jeremie said about her either.

"Look we are here" paula said as they took their first steps inside of a boarding school and the first thing ness and lucas recommened was the lunch hall which they all ran to excitedly.

While in Gym Ness ran behind a couple of trees and fell over a loose sewer lid which he cried out for a minute to claus,lucas, and paula. Together with their strength they lift up the lid and when they through it to the side the lid comes around and hits all 4 of them in the face and they fell down in the sewer.

The Begenning of a Era


	2. Code Earthbound: The Second chapter

Chapter 2

Ness, Paula, Lucas, and Claus awake from their long sleep only to find Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stareing them all in the face.

"How did you guys get down here anyway" Ulrich yells out.

"Alright, Dude calm down we were just curious about what was down here" Ness replied

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yumi Ask.

"Look we're the new kids in town and we just wanted to see what was down here we swear." Lucas pointed out.

"Well go back to class and don't come back" Odd states

"Yea, whatever" Paula pouts

Back over in Odd's room

"Man I can't believe those guys are minding our business, It's like have four more Sissy's around to bug us. Ulrich argued.

Odd puts down Kiwi to go and use the bathroom. "Well they are new so maybe it would be like having 1…2…3….4…4! more people to help us out" Odd replies

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Ulrich spoke out

Odd smiled" Yup"

Jeremy walks into the room with Odd and Ulrich

"What's up jerm" Ulrich replied

"Eh I've days that have been more precise then this" Jeremy sighs

"Why what up Jerm-boat" Odd teases

"I'll tell you later" Jeremy says

Back at Ness's and Lucas's room

"Why are those guys so secretive of their sewer?" Ness asks as he sees Lucas brushing his hair

"Idk, I guess their hiding something down there." Lucas replied

"Wait a second I've got a good idea." Ness yelled

"What is it Ness." Lucas asks

"We're gonna break in to the sewers tonight." Ness replies with a sly smile on his face.

Paula and Claus look at each other and say "we're in."

Ness: Ok then I'm going to need a team.

Lucas: wait we can't go now or their going to get suspicious about us leaving.

Ness: that's why we are leaving at night.

Claus: I'll be the watch bird are look out for everyone.

Paula: I'll be the distraction because of my beauty.

Lucas: I'll be the wingman to Ness.

Ness: And I'll be the leader of the plan.

Lucas: So are sneaking out now or at 8:00

Ness: 8:00

Paula: alright it's about 7: 45 so let's get going

Ness, Lucas, Claus: Ok

They eventually sneak out of the back door and near to way to where the sewage lift is

Ness: ok let's open this lid and we'll be home free

Lucas: alrighty watch out

Lucas lifts the sewage lid off the ground and throws it somewhere.

Ness: alright everyone get down there

Paula: I'm going to watch with Claus you and Luke go without us

Claus: yeah we have the outside covered for you Ness

Ness: alright, Lucas slide down the pole

Lucas: Yeah let's go

They slide down the ladder and run towards a light inside another room

Ness: whoa look at this

Lucas: what?

Ness points at the super computer Jeremy uses to change Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Alieta.

Alieta: Looks like we have Intruders.

Yumi: Yup

Ness and Lucas: We're screwed

Yumi and Alieta: Yup

The end of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Code Earthbound Chapter 3

They're screwed

Check out the rest of my stories and please give some of them reviews for more inspiration.

Ness: um…. Girls

Aleita: what?

Ness: Could you uh….let us go? (Smiley Face)

Yumi: hahaha no

Lucas: awww man why can't we just go

Aleita: Because we warned you and you didn't listen

Ness: True but if you let us go I'll give you something

Aleita: I can't be bribed

Ness: I don't want to bribe you I want to um uh….

Lucas: Take you on a date!

Ness: LUCAS!

Aleita blushes "well that would be nice I mean after all I've been waiting to go on a date with a guy unlike Jeremy who won't ask me out" Lucas continues to persuade her. "And if you let us go he'll kiss you"

Yumi slaps Lucas in the mouth "Don't try to toy with her emotions we have you here for a reason: for trespassing" Ness protests " You don't own this place so how's this trespassing" Yumi thinks and says "Because we found this place first"

Ness: Well then cupcake (sly smile) if we tell where you guys go every time you make excuses for classes then you'll be in trouble.

Yumi faces goes red with anger and embarrassment "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" are the words she shoots out of her mouth in rage. Ness nods and says "Baby I know what you crave" Yumi gets pissed and starts beating Ness up with a skateboard. Lucas tries to help Ness but he ends up getting hit with skateboard too. Aleita pulls Yumi off of them and tells her to calm down before she kills them. Yumi points at Ness and says "Call me baby or cupcake one more time and I will rip your head off" Ness nods. Aleita ties Lucas and Ness up in a chair. She also puts duck tape on their mouths.

Aleita: Sorry guys but no one but us can know about that computer it's a secret. Lucas and Ness try to scream but the duck tape prevented them to do so. Aleita runs up to the ladder and jumps up and finds Paula and Claus trying to save Lucas and Ness.

Paula: Let them go!

Aleita: Nope we can't they trespassed

Claus: What are you going to keep them surrounded forever?

Aleita: That's for us to know and for you guys to never know

Claus: LET GO OF MY BROTHER!

Claus charges at Aleita and tries to hit her but Aleita flips over him and hits him in the stomach and then kicks him over to Paula. Paula uses her PK Thunder to strike Alieta but Alieta dodges and hits Paula down to the ground. Then a shadow appears and out comes Ninten, A young fighter from Onett who has come to help his friends in need.

Paula: Ninten…They have Ness…

Ninten: …

Ninten charges at Aleita preparing for his ultimate attack but Ulrich came out of nowhere and knocked him back.

Ulrich: ….

Ninten: …..

They charge with full rage as Ninten flung his PKFlash but Ulrich Grabbed swords for out of nowhere and cuts Ninten's face and Ninten comes back with his PK Rockin and knocks Yumi, Ulrich and Aleita back. Ulrich won't give up as he throws the sword forward near Ninten. Ninten dodges but Ulrich comes and uppercuts him with his fist. Claus battles Yumi with his PK Freeze but Yumi somehow broke it with her leg and then grabs Claus and throws him far in the ocean. Claus can't swim and Lucas hears his brother screams for help. Ninten tries to dive in a help but Ulrich punches. Ulrich has no idea that Claus is drowning

Ulrich: come and fight wimp

Ninten: …..

Ninten dives in anyway but it's too late for the young crusader as Claus body hits the ocean bottom

Ninten: … he's dead Paula

Paula: What…no…no

Paula cries over her friend's death and Ninten comforts her

Down in the sewer Lucas heard everything

Lucas: ….

Ness: *tries to say something but can't do to the duck tape*

Lucas: ….. *begins chewing on the duct tape*

Lucas is able to get the duck tape off, spits it out and then screams

Lucas breaks his end of the rope

Lucas's eyes turn red

Ness: *gets lose and rips his duck tape off* Lucas calm down I know you're angry

Lucas: Yumi killed my brother Ness! I won't forgive that!

Lucas climbs up the latter and sees everyone shocked of Claus's death

Yumi: I thought he was gonna land on the floor not in the ocean….

Lucas: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MURDERING MY BROTHER!

Ness: Lucas no!

Lucas charges at Yumi….

Resumed in Chapter 4

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and all of my other Fan fictions thank you


End file.
